


The Summer of 2017, when Hermione fought the law

by TheBookJockey77



Series: Thea Granger-Laforrest: the building blocks [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry Potter, Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Bad Journalism, Canon Character of Color, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is a Good Parent, Hermione Granger is So Done, I dont know the law, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im bad at writing, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Ron Weasley is an okay friend, Sorry Not Sorry, The Golden Trio, don't at me, golden trio friendships, hermione is a lawyer, main character is a smol bean, please pity read, shes coming for stupid laws, we die like wimps, with anxiety and add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookJockey77/pseuds/TheBookJockey77
Summary: There's a new law being pushed in the wizarding world. some muggleborn kids have good parents, some don't. so, maybe a magical child should just live in the magical world? in some cases, made to leave their homes just to continue to learn magic. Hermione Granger felt unwanted by the wizarding world and left a long time ago. now she's back, because thats a stupid law and no one is doing anything to protect the children! her muggle husband and children now get to spend a summer learning all about the magical world Hermione left behind. by the end of the summer, nothing is the same.Thea really misses her shed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Family - Relationship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Thea Granger-Laforrest: the building blocks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700854
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1, Lets Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> cmon party people, lets go on this adventure together. the first part of this series is not necessary to the rest of it but if you want to take a gander, feel free I guess.  
> Have a comment, leave it! ill read it :3 nothing else to do right now huh?  
> Im gonna be posting here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whatifibelongedhere with more about the series as I go on, little dribbles of nothing, some sketches and such if you like visuals

Hermione had been locked away in her home office for days now. The children could hear her mumbling at night, shouting during the day.

“its ridiculous Oscar. This kind of law could’ve taken me from my parents as a child. Just because they aren’t from their world. Parents not being magical does not mean they are BAD parents to a magical child.” She huffed when her husband dared to peek inside.

“would this ‘law’- would it separate out family Hermione? Are we safe?”

“I don't know. I don’t live as a witch anymore by their standards.” Hermione sank deeper into her chair. “they're having muggle born kids decide what world to live in. To give up their old life in the muggle world or to give up magic. Forever. It’s fucked up.”

“Sounds like the sort of thing someone with personal knowledge should be fighting.” Oscar put down a cup of tea and Hermione glared up at him.

“I thought we agreed to stay out of their garbage? That it was too dangerous. It would put a spotlight on us.”

“This isn just about us ‘Mione. And not just about our kids even. It’s about a community of people who have a very difficult time finding there place in a world thats making some rather harsh demands of them at a young age.” Oscar smirked when he saw recognition in Hermione.

“Foul play. Using my own words against me.” She smiled.

“Yes. Well, come to bed and sleep on it dear. I’ve nearly forgotten I have a

Wife by now.” And the lights in the office were turned off for the first time in a long while. Decisions made.

Thea startled awake at Rose’s third alarm, the one that meant it was time to stop reading and head down for breakfast. Time to start trying to stir the beast known as her little sister.

“Dosia. Cmon, get up. Hey-no! Get up!” Thea tried to burrow deeper under her blankets, Rose threw off 3 duvets before finding her sister wrapped in an old blue throw blanket, glaring at her with sleepy eyes.

“You are evil Rosalind.”

“I am a reasonable, responsible-“

“UGH. No. Shh.” And the bundle of blankets scurried out of the room and down the stairs.

“I need my own room dad. Please. Ill bunk down on a couch. Please. I cant do it anymore.” Thea shuffled through the living room to the kitchen, eyes bleary and on the hunt for a mug of coffee.

“Well, sleeping on the couch is bad for you hon.” Hermione said simply. “Sit down, ill have a batch of pancakes done soon.”

“Mom?” Thea folded herself onto a chair at the head of the table, where a hot mug awaited her, as well as her morning meds. “You're not in your office. Whats up? Someone die?”

“Thea.” Oscar looked up from his computer with a warning look for his 11 year old.

“What- she’s been in there for a week.” Thea pouted.

“Missed you too Thea. Honey, no work at the breakfast table please.” Hermione gave her husband one of her ‘looks’ and he made a dad noise while complying.

“Morning Mum.” Rose skipped to the table and sat by her father. “Those pancakes smell good.”

“so… were just going to pretend everything is normal now. Okay. Cool.” Thea mumbled quietly, eyeing her mother suspiciously.

“PANCAKES!” Hugo jumped the last 5 steps of the stairs and everyone winced at the thump. But the boy skidded into the kitchen unharmed.

“So,” Thea drank her coffee and stared at her parents. “whats up?”

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked, placing a stack before her son.

“Pancakes are a guilt food mom. Whats going on?”

“Can’t we enjoy the food first for once Thea?” Rose frowned.

“No, they have blueberries and chocolate chips this is _serious_. What is happening?” Thea stared at her parents with sharp eyes and the other two children begrudgingly held back from devoting the pancakes.

“This is silly kids eat your breakfast-” Hermione started cheerily.

“Its not… bad news.” Oscar admitted.

“Oh cmon.” Hermione huffed. “ok. Fine. I guess we’ll talk about it now.” She cleared her that and traced her tea cup with fidgeting fingertips. “I'm going to be _trying_ to head a case for muggleborn wizards and withes and their home situation. Some old traditionalists say they should be in or out. That they either decide to be magic or muggle.”

“That sucks. At how old? After graduation?” Thea frowned.

“No. Second year. And if they decided they want to be full magical, they either have to have their muggle family somehow integrate into a society not designed to accommodate them, or become an emancipated minor, maybe to be put with a foster family, more likely in an orphanage.”

“…That super sucks what the hell?”

“-Thea. Language.” Oscar chided but Hugo was already giggling to himself.

“So, how are you going to do it? Make the case and work it?” Rose asked cautiously.

“It would require me to find a office to partner with in the wizarding world-”

“ _Oh my god_.” Thea pushed away the pancakes suddenly feeling queasy.

“I cant make the point in the the muggle world. It would require going _back_ to the wizarding world.” Hermione admitted. “all of us would have to go.”


	2. Chapter 2, Change of Scene

Thea was out in the shed, scribbling harsh line of charcoal and trying to ignore the sounds of Hugo loudly playing with the neighbors. Rose was _already_ organizing their room to be packed up. Like they were _already_ leaving. Like it was already decided.

“So, your not gonna come out for awhile huh?” Oscar stood outside of the shed knowing his daughter could hear him.

“if we move I wont have a shed. Then where will I paint? I'll ruin all the furniture.” Thea frowned.

“we would get you a shed. You’d get your own room too probably. We’ve wanted to move to a bigger house for awhile now anyway. Well have a lot more space for everybody.”

“It wouldn’t be my shed- but thats not the point Dad.” Thea peeked out to glare at him, just thought the crack of the door.

“What bothers you so much about the wizarding world?”

“Other than the whole magic thing and then classists attitude of half the world? It’s not where I belong. I’m just normal.”

“And what about Hugo?” Since he was 5 Hugo had been experiencing huge bouts of accidental magic. “He’ll belong there one day too, at least part of him. If we do nothing, we could loose him. “

“I know I don’t have a say here, don’t expect me to be happy about it but I wont cause any more ‘problems’.” Thea quietly huffed and closed the door tightly.

If Oscar had looked inside, he would’ve know how his daughter could see her work in the dark shed. Would’ve had an idea why she was really worried.

The room Thea had grown up in was bare now, even the walls were painted white over the old blue. Everything was in special boxes that they’re mother charmed, when they got to the new house all the’d have to do was open the box and the furniture would situate itself.

And Thea watched as her mother got out her old wand and waved it at the boxes gathered downstairs. They all vanished with a sound _pop_! Magic wafted into the air and Thea twitched her nose at the tingles that shot up her spine. Hugo seemed to feel the same thing if his giggles meant anything.

“Alright everybody, we’ve got a port key set up, a potted plant. Its a one time use, a gift to the new owner when we're gone. Everyone set?” The family all nodded and looked around. “Okay. This is good. New start. A action for justice. This is good.” Hermione seemed to be half assuring herself and Thea felt the frustration with her mother fade a bit. This wasn’t easy for her either. They all walked out the back porch where a planted flower sat, wrapped in a ribbon.

“5.” Thea started, holding out her hand dramatically above the plant.

“4!” Hugo cheered.

“3.” Rose put her hand next to their, holding Hugo’s aloft every so.

“2.” Oscar nudged in with a grin.

“1.” The world swirled into a crazed swirl of sky as the family disappeared from their back porch that morning.

“Don't let go! NO! Hugo-“ Hermione screamed in the wind. 

Hugo flew off from the circle and went round and round, laughing all the while. Thea disengaged and grabbed his hand and the swirling stopped. They were floating, over a huge green meadow. The decent was bumpy on the wind and when they hovered over a cluster of daisies the two youngest plopped onto the ground.

“AWESOME!” Hugo shot back up and ran around manically yelling about what he’d just done. “Mum-Mummy! I _flew_!”

“I saw that Hugo- it _terrified_ me!” Hermione screeched. The last 3 of the family landed softly. Oscar and Rose still wobbled when they reached the ground but remained standing. “And you- you let go! Why! Do you have any idea-“

“Hermione. They’re safe. Thea had it under control.” Oscar assured his wife and went to help his younger daughter up.

She swatted away his had and groaned. “I have to puke Dad.” A ginger candy was presented in turn and she took it quickly.

“You must be the Laforrest family.” A man approached slowly with the assistance of a cane. A big smile on his face although under a rather bushy mustache.

“Yes, we are. Are you Mr. Gooseberry.” Hermione smiled politely at the man.

“Call me Clarence, you’re right on time. oh, first time with a port key miss?” He looked at Thea, still laying out on the grass and winced.

“Yes,” Hermione answered for her. “first for them all actually.”

“Seems like he had fun though.” Mr. Gooseberry laughed at Hugo who was still running in circles.

Clarence Gooseberry was the community head of the village, and had come to greet the new family. He new they were muggle magic blended. Islesberry was a very open minded area, it had a small boom in newcomers after the war from young people looking for a quiet place to raise their families without having to deal with being recognized. For good or bad reasons. So it was rather perfect for Hermione’s family.

The family and the man made there way over the hill the meadow laid and on and the the street of homes looking cottages.

“So, theres room for two studies, ones a bit smaller, you’ve got the master bedroom down on here, then two upstairs and the attic loft-“

“Dibs!” Thea shouted!

“NO!” Rose shouted after her and chased after her sister into the hose, up the stairs.

“Hey- we allow dibs Rose go pick your room!” Oscar called after them. “Kids.” He shrugged at the shocked looking man.

“Go see what room you got left with Hugo.” Hermione sighed tiredly, aware that now the neighbors were _defiantly_ aware of their arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they moooovved and Thea is sad and everyone is too really but she is a tween so she had EMOTIONS. ew.  
> always abide by dibs, they are law.  
> comments anybody?  
> this was kinda just a short in between scene that I thought was kinda sweet and builds their world. I coulee just been like- and they moved and met the community. but no. there is more to meet in this sleepy village than expected. maybe some familiar faces :3 Hermione is working this Summer, what kind of mischief could 3 children and a bored husband get into.


	3. Chapter 3, Hugo Is a Sweet Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wasting some time on sibling bonding time. but oooh? friends? what familiar name uwu ???

For many years Oscar was a house husband. And a damn good one. His barbecues were _legendary._ So when Clarence recommend hosting a little get together to meet the new neighbors Oscar knew this was his moment. With the aide of magic the house was put together by the next night and Oscar was putting the last touches on the kitchen ad dining room, Hermione was unpacking her study by hand.

A rattling shake from the second floor alerted the whole family but Thea got to her brother’s room first. The 7 year old was wincing at a pile of fallen books.

“I couldn’t reach one.” He said meekly.

“Hey, it was an accident. You okay?” Thea quickly moved to sort the books, handing pairs to Hugo for the lower shelves. A new benefit of living in a magical district was that now they could have wards and charms to help with the accidental magic.

“Oh Hugo, are you alright sweetie?” Their parents appeared and quickly looked over their son.

“Yeah, the charm kept the bookcase upright. And none of the books hit me.” Hugo allowed his mother to check him over all the same.

“Theres a park down the street, maybe you could take Hugo down there for an hour or so.” Oscar suggested.

“Actually, Rose could you instead?”  
“No Dosia, I’m busy.” And the older girl turned back to her room.

“Your sister is doing some extra studying over the summer.” Hermione was using that _tone_. The one that said, _why aren’t you more like Rose and me? Why aren’t you studying?_

“Alright, fine. Be ready to go in 5 Hugo.” Thea stomped back up to her room, leaving her parents to fix the rest of the books. She realized as she was pulling on her shoes that her mother probably just _magicked_ them away.

The two youngest of the family walked down the street, Hugo quietly staring at his gloomy sister.

“Why do you get so frustrated with Mum?” He asked.

“i don’t- or. okay,I do. But its complicated.” Thea flushed red and ducked her head.

“Is it cause of your DD?”  
“ADD. And, kind of.” Thea corrected him and sighed.

“It frustrates you.” Hugo was more aware than most gave him credit for. Her was young, but very present.

“Its kinda like my brain gets overworked, think about computers. When they do too much, they over hear. Thats my Brian most every day. My anxiety doesn't help. And mom comparing me to Rose didn't help either- sorry. I don’t- I don’t talk about this around you on purpose.” Thea knew her brother was rather impressionable, he took to her opinions easily.

“You don’t talk about a lot of this stuff in general.” They were almost at the play structure, but Hugo dint let go of her hand. “its not good for you. Got to let go of the steam Thee. I don’t like when I get compared to you guys either.”

“Someone compare our energy levels again?” Many people assumed Hugo also had ADD.

“No. You can paint and draw really well- I can’t so much. but, I also don’t do it a lot. You’re always doing it. And you’re good at football- but you’ve done that longer than me too.” He hummed thoughtfully.

“I'm sorry people do that. That sucks.” Thea brought her arm around Hugo’s shoulder and pulled him in closer. “you are pretty _great_ at football though! c'mon, I brought a ball for a reason. Wanna learn some more tricks?”

20 minutes later they were covered in grass stains and dirt. But they were grinning and laughing.

“Hey- whoah!” Thea turned and watched the ball soar past her. “You show off!” She called back at Hugo and jogged to find the ball in the bushes and trees.

“Is this yours?” A girl was holding the old football, a boy Thea assumed to be her brother was wiping at a green stain on his shirt.

“Yes it is, I’m sorry did you get hit?” Thea took the ball with a grimace.

“Hm? Oh, yeah it was just a tap.” He smiled.

“you're playing with your younger bother? Thats sweet.” The girl started to walk back with Thea. “got room for two more?”

“Sure, I’m Thea, thats Hugo.”

“Roxanne and Freddie.” She introduced for them, smiling at Hugo who waved at them.

The four scrimmaged for another hour before a loud call of all of their names came from the trail. Where Thea saw her father standing with a tall woman.

“Wow bud, you are a mess.” Oscar laughed at his son, covered in dirt and grass now.

“I told him not to dive for the ball, but he was really into it.” Thea sighed.

“It was crazy mom, he skidded like 10 feet!” Fred laughed.

“And it was out of bounds.” Roxanna added.

“well I’m glad you kids got to meet each other but you all need to bathe now. We’ll be over later for dinner of course, It was nice meeting you.”

“Couldn't agree more Angelina, gonna have to hose this one down before he can go inside.”

“Like a muddy dog!” Hugo cheered and started running down the path towards the house.

“See you later?” Roxanne smiled and Thea returned it easily.

“Definitely.”

They made it back to the house and did not hose down Hugo, but he still happily marched to the bathroom.

“Hey honey, you’ll never believe who we bumped into. A woman named Angelina Weasley, like that old friend of yours”

Hermione’s dropped a serving bowl.


	4. Chapter 4, Wow They Can't Seem To Have One Nice Dinner Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public gatherings never end well do they? its get on with the dramatic bits :3

Seated on the back porch with a plate of finger foods Thea listened to the house fill with strangers. Heard her parents host and her sister happily tell people about what she was doing in school and all her many, many accomplishments.

“Dude, your sister is like your mothers little clone.” Roxanne appeared suddenly and loudly, plopping by Thea and grabbing one of her grapes.

“Yeah, thats her goal. Hermione jr.” Thea rolled her eyes.

“Yeah thats another thing- your moms a war hero!” Roxanne made an exaggerated expression.

“Heard about that.” Thea shoved a cracker in her mouth.

“Real smooth Rox, very casual.” The elder Weasley snorted as he joined them on the porch.

“I mean, your parents fought in the war too? like, all your family did.” Thea brought up.

“yes, very true. And technically our uncles are the other two thirds of the golden trio. _But_ \- Hermione Granger was the brightest witch of her age! And she just disappeared one day. Woosh! And now you’re all suddenly here. Its like a conspiracy theory. There _are_ conspiracy theories about what happened to her!”

“Hm, if was nothing that crazy.” Thea laughed. “Mom wanted to get away, thats all I know. Magic was only recognized because Hugo started showing sings early. I think if it had just been Rose and me she would’ve never brought it up.”

“Thats insane. Not bring up her magic?” Fred was 13 and proudly wearing his Gryffindor colors, he lived in a world where magic was in every element of the day.

“Thats not normal. There’s gotta be a reason.” Roxanne matched her brother’s despondent look.

“Well, go knock yourself out. No ones dared ti ask her before.” Thea shrugged.

“Oh yeah I'm just gonna _saunter_ up to the worlds most respected witch, a war hero, and demand to know why she _disappeared_.” Roxanne leaned in to take another grape and Thea swatted her hand away.

“Get your own plate nerd, this is mine.”

“You see this? My friend is so mean. So heartless.” Roxanne pouted at her.

“You’re a guest, my dad wil give you as many pigs in blankets as you want. I’m limited to 6.” Thea laughed.

“Brother- time for a heist. For the priceless- _pigs in blankets_.”

“Do you even know what those are?” Fred asked.

“No. We shall have Teeny here show us, c’mon- heist!” Roxanne dragged Thea back into the house and Fred followed.

Sneaking upstairs with an entire plate holding nearly 30 pigs in a blanket was difficult. The three were not even pretend they were sneaky. Giggling and tripping over each other all the way up to Thea’s room. The adults still ignored them, more interested in talking about Hermione’s vases.

“Cool attic room!” Roxanne immediately started to look around and inspect.

“You draw?” Fred asked, seeing the canvas and sketchbooks in one corner.

“Yup. What about you guys? Just football? Play badminton in your spare time?” Thea plopped onto one of her oversized bean bag chairs.

“We grew up playing Quidditch. With all the cousins we kinda had our own pee wee teams. I was always on the _winning_ team.”

“We were a terrifying force all together, on little brooms zooming around Grandma’s house.” Fred took a seat

“That’s our dads mother. Mums mum, our Granny, has a the best garden ever. She lets me come over and plant flowers with her in the spring. I’m really looking forward to Herbology at Hogwarts.” Roxanne explained happily.

“Roxie is a dweeb for plants.” Fred grabbed three pigs and stuffed them in his mouth. “I like making _little harmless pranks_ , like our dad does. He and his brother made an entire shop for them when they got out of school, theres 5 different locations now and one day I want to run one. Granny isn't a fan of those usually, Grandma even less so.”

“She lives nearby, you should come over some time I think you’d like the garden.” Roxanne asked almost shyly.

“Sounds like a plan.” Thea agreed happily, hopeful that she could leave the house without her little shadow. “Mom tried to have a herb garden awhile ago, but Hugo tried weeding. He left all the weeds. It was unfortunately _really_ funny. Cause she was just standing there- looking at her proud son who tried to do such a nice thing-“ the three laughed and exchanged stories and jokes for the rest of the evening.

“See you later Thea!” Roxanna waved as she ran after her parents.

“You made a friend already?” Hermione souped surprised, pleasantly so, but still.

“I guess, Rox and Freddie are nice.”

“Its too bad you wont be going to school with them, knowing someone at a new school is always nice.” Rose said, gathering a crowd of cups.

“Rose-“  
“Why would you say that?” Thea barked. “What the hell is wrong with you Rose- obviously I _can’t_ go to school with them. I _know_ that.”

“Don't get mad _dummy_ , I’m just saying-“ Rose awkwardly shuffled back.

“What? What are you _just saying exactly_?” Thea fumed.

“Thea- don't yell at your sister. You’re _tired_ , just go up to bed."

“How am _I_ the one in trouble right now? You heard her-“

“I didn’t say anyhow _wrong_!”

“Rose you know what you said wasn’t _nice_ -“

“Okay can we all bring it down a notch-“

“Why is Thea sad? Whats happening?”

The light bulbs exploded in the living room. Broken glass littered the floor in the dim light.

In the silence Thea simply walked upstairs, listening to her mother and father quickly go to Hugo’s side and try to calm him. Her mother muttering a spell to clean the glass. Her sister staring after her with wide eyes.

The boy would tell them quite earnestly that it hadn’t been him.

Thea lay on her bed, staring out the window. The meadow was bathed in moonlight, fireflies floating around and flowers swaying in a quiet breeze. It was a serene sight. Quite fitting her vibe of listen to a sad playlist of music at the highest volume she could get through her headphones.

Little hands shook her back and when she rolled over Hugo was standing there. He quietly held out a piece of peppermint candy and she pulls back the covers so he could crawl in.

The two lay there in the silence.

And once she was sure the little boy was falling asleep she barley spoke one word.

_“Nox.”_


	5. Chapter 5, Samuel in the Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um... Nifflers are cute. childhood trauma is sad :) lets start getting into it.

A box was pulled from under the mess under the desk and Thea dug around for what she needed. A thick tome with a beautifully deigned cover, the lettering just chipping and the leather soft to the touch. Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them, written by Newt Scamander. A well loved book it seemed.

This book belongs to Hermione J. Granger.

this book is dedicated to Newt’s dear wife Tina-

Thea skipped the chapters in the begging to find the creature she was searching for.

The Niffler. A magical creature that is attracted to shiny things and likes to wreck havoc indoors. Very good at finding treasure, often assigned to curse breakers to find objects underground buried at cursed locations.

So…Why was one in her room? Taking a nap in a pile of its own creations. Her sweaters, her scarf, a few records, some jewelry from Hermione’s room for sure. A little tea spoon?

It rumbled with its own snores and curled deeper into the soft material.

“Hey little guy, whatcha doing here? I don’t have any treasure? Everything you’ve got is just normal stuff.” Thea crouched down and softly brushed a finger on the Niffler’s head. “oh never mind, you’ve got great taste. Thats a live performance at the Apollo theater- its my favorite.” The creature rumbled and bit and stretched into the gentle scratches.

Thea grabbed her wallet and pulled out some shiny coins, returning to the little nest and making a little trail out of the sweaters and to her.

The Niffler crawled out and happy gathered the shiny coins until he saw her. But he didn’t scurry away, he just crawled onto her lap and situated himself in her hoodie pocket with his new treasures.

“The book implied you weren’t much of a homebody, but you’re just like a guinea pig.” Thea chuckled.

“Theodosia- its time to practice!” Oscar called from downstairs.

“Coming! You stay in there buddy, maybe I can nab you a fork or something.”

Rose had already had her piano lesson for the day, and Thea had to be spent upstairs because of the faces she made every time Rose hit the wrong key and ruined a melody.

Sliding onto the bench Thea accepted the sheet music handed to her. The lessons began when she was rather young, when her Nana noticed her ghosting little pudgy fingers over the keys. At age 6 she could recreate a tune all on her own. Oscar thought it was a wonderful thing to encourage. Hermione and Rose were less musically inclined, tripping over keys. Hugo liked the trumpet. He refused to play any other instrument. Thea took lessons for trumpet with him last year and helped him practice now that they didn’t have an instructor. He still mostly just liked to make noise.

Thea went through the piece once, and then twice, and then then Oscar took away the sheets and she played from memory as far as she could go.

“THEA!” 45 minutes into practice a yell from the front door shocked the girl and her father.

“CAN THEA COME OUT AND PLAY!?” Roxanne yelled, laughing and falling into a figure Thea assumed to be an equally amused Fred.

“Oh fine. Practice some more tonight though.” Oscar relented to Thea’s wide eyed look. Thea ran for her shoes and called out her goodbyes, already running down the street.

“Wait, what?” Oscar lifted a little silver spoon and saw little teeth marks. “Is she… biting spoons?”

“Guess what I found in my room this morning.” Thea smirked at her friend.

“um, a hoodie you lost.”

“No, boring. Think cooler.”

“um, I dunno. A handprint in some dust?” Roxanne giggled.

“I guess I might as well show you.” Thea sighed. The two siblings watched as she dug her hands into her sweatshirt pocket, and pulled out a curled up Niffler gently.

“Merlin’s balls!” Fred shrieked. “Its a rat! Its a dead rat!”

“No its not stupid! Its not right?” Roxanne checked.

“Its a Niffler you dweebs. Look. cmon, Samuel, show off your loot buddy.”

“You named it?!” Fred quietly shrieked.

The Niffler unfurled and with one paw seemed to almost proudly raise one of his coins.

“Holy Hell Thea. How did you _capture_ a Niffler?”  
“I didn't. I found him in my sweaters this morning before my lessons. He’s my _bud_ now.” She let the creature attach to her sweater and it crawled onto her shoulder.

“I guess… he’s not too ugly. But why the hell was he in your stuff.”

“Sometimes we don’t have answers for what happens in life.” Thea shrugged and flailed when the Niffler nearly fell off his perch. He was securely perched once more but seemed rather unbothered.

“I always thought that Niffler's were attracted to magical objects or beings. They don’t really like non magical things unless they sparkle. No offense.”

“Well, Samuel seems to have had a difference in opinions there.” He went back in her pocket and the three went on with their walk down the trail.

Thea went inside her house and Roxanne looked at her older brother.

“Niffler’s don’t like any person that cant use magic.”

“I know.”

“i knew it.”

“You did not-“

“I did- well kinda remember when I said-“

“Oh come on Roxie no—“

“Have fun with Roxanne and Fred, Dear?” Hermione asked her daughter when she joined the table for dinner. Freshly washed and changed into loose house clothes.

“Yep, they showed me this pound that’s down the trail. They swim in it on hotter days.”

“that sounds nice, maybe we should all head down there together some day. Have a little picnic.”

“Yeah, for sure.” Hermione sent a look to her husband happily. This was the longest Thea had spoken to her in a nice tone in a long while.

“Oh, right. One more thing. I found _something_ in my room today.” She started. “And I think I already know what your _going_ to say but hear me out-“

“What is it Thea? A rat?” Oscar asked.

“No. Not a rat. Why does everyone assume rat? I looked in one of your old books to check actually.” Thea smiled at her mother.

“On my god- is it a gremlin?“

“He’s a Niffler.” And from the shirt pocket the creature pocked out his head, eyeing the silverware. “I named him _Samuel_.”

“Dear lord.” Hermione sighed, grabbing her glass and draining it. “She named it-“

“Him. He’s not an it.” Thea says firmly and pets his little head.

“Niffler's are not a home creature Thea-“

“I know. I read the whole section on him. But I tried several times to relocate him and he kept hoping back into my pockets.” She gave the Niffler a crumb from her plate. “He wants to stay.”

“How did he get here? What did you do- did you use something to try and summon him here or something?” Hermione groaned.

“What? no, I don’t even know how’d id do that.Mom whats wrong?”

“Niffler’s _do not_ come to non magical beings. He probably was attracted to your brother or my energy. Give it here, ill send it on its way.”

“Hermione.” Oscar said in a warning tone.

“Why is it so hard for you to believe he found me on purpose?” Thea asked.

“ _Thea, you don’t have magic- no I wont do this again we have to be direct and accept the facts_ -“

“Mom I’ve been trying to figure out how-“

“No. Its not a problem. Ill be proud of you no matter if you have magic or not. Even if you lost it years ago-“

“Mom just listen to me-“ Thea pleaded.

“I understand Thea-“

“No, you don’t-“

“We have to stop pretending-“

“Mom!” Thea shouted and every light in the house turned on and off in a quick flash. “…that wasn’t Hugo.” On the ceiling light illuminated the family now. Rose and Hugo stood on the staircase and openly stared at what would happen next.

“You stopped having accidental magic-“ Hermione said weakly.

“I stopped having accidents. You told me how I was going to be a big sister and that I had to be careful around the new baby-“

“Oh my god.”

“I _hurt_ someone once. I dint want to do that anymore! I was _terrified_ of myself. You decided I didn’t have magic and I didn’t know how to tell you the truth. I hate this. I don’t _understand_ it. I just wanted to be _normal_. But I don’t think thats an option anymore.”

“Kids. Could you- everyone go to your room. Take a plate and i’ll get everything later.” Oscar spoke up first and sent everyone away. “Mom and I have a lot to talk about right now.”

“Im not hungry.” Thea rushed passed her siblings and locked her bedroom door.


End file.
